Câu chuyện nhà họ Jones trên đồi Hoa Cúc
by Katou Yuui
Summary: Chuyện về đời một người, đại loại thế. Chắc anh ta mong muốn tình yêu, nhưng đồng thời lại khát khao giải thoát khỏi nó. Anh ta mâu thuẫn, ủ dột, và trái tim chẳng khi nào được bình yên.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** cái này tớ viết lâu rồi, mà lười, thôi quẳng lên luôn. Lại là một fic nữa mary sue bạn England bằng cách hành hạ bản đủ thứ trò với đủ thứ thằng khoái bản nhé. Bạn nào hông thích thì cứ tự nhiên bấm pass nha （＾_＾）

**Warning: **

Có nhiều OC (nhân vật tự chế) của tớ trong này

Incest, chắc rồi.

USUK

* * *

**Chương mở đầu:**

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu vào một buổi sáng trời mưa ảm đạm ở London. Đây sẽ là một câu chuyện dài hơi với tình tiết rối rắm. Nó có thể không buồn đến mức lòng bạn đau tấy nhức nhối và trăn trở, nó cũng chẳng nhẹ nhàng dễ thương để bạn thưởng thức trong thư giãn. Nó chỉ là một câu chuyện bình thường mà thôi, kể về cuộc đời của một người thanh niên mà gần hết cuộc đời anh ta chỉ có nằm ủ rũ nhìn ra trời rộng, vừa khao khát vừa khinh bỉ tự do. Không lên cũng không xuống, không thống thiết cũng không vui sướng, chàng trai và câu chuyện này sẽ chẳng khác gì một cơn mưa nho nhỏ như cái bắt đầu của nó, vô nghĩa, và sẽ mau quên.

Đầu tiên, khi những hạt mưa mang tới ẩm ướt và khó chịu rơi xám bầu trời London hôm đó, cũng là lúc mà ta phải từ biệt thành phố sương mù. Ta sẽ không còn gặp lại cái xứ trăng trắng màu sương đó nữa, hay cũng sẽ không còn nghe một dòng nào miêu tả về tháp Big Ben, cầu Tháp, và những người im ắng đi trên phố. Có lẽ thứ "Anh" duy nhất mà ta còn giữ lại chính là cậu bé Arthur Kirkland có đôi mắt xanh biếc buồn thảm đang đứng ở mạn tàu nhìn quê hương của mình dần xa tít tắp.

Con tàu sắp rời cảng rồi, và cậu bé không thể làm gì hơn ngoài rơi nước mắt khóc cho một quãng dài tám năm cậu sống cùng cha cùng mẹ ở đó. Cậu sắp đến Mỹ cùng chú Josh, một người họ hàng xa. Cậu bé Arthur không có sự lựa chọn khác, bởi vì một bi kịch đột nhiên ập đến đầu cậu cũng trong một buổi sáng như thế này. Cha mẹ của cậu đã chết trong một vụ ám sát. Kẻ cướp đã bị bắt và kết án tử. Còn cậu bé Arthur thì trơ trọi trên đời cùng với đống gia sản kếch sù của cha mẹ để lại. Chú Josh, người đàn ông mà theo danh nghĩa là em cùng mẹ khác cha với người cha quá cố của Arthur, mang nửa dòng máu Mỹ, đã sang Anh Quốc lo hậu sự cho gia đình anh trai, tiếp quản danh nghĩa kế thừa tạm thời cho Arthur Kirkland và đem cậu về Mỹ nuôi nấng. Josh Jones là người thân cuối cùng của Arthur, cậu bé không thể một lời phàn nàn về sự sắp đặt này.

"Arthur, đi thôi nào", người đàn ông có đôi mắt xám sâu hoắm thúc vào vai cậu bé, "Cháu sẽ ốm mất nếu cứ đứng ngoài mưa như thế này, và ta thì không biết cách chăm trẻ em bị bệnh đâu"

"Cháu sẽ được trở về London chứ chú Josh ?"

"Ta e là không thể trả lời trước được câu đó"

Đôi mắt xanh của cậu bé lại bắt đầu trào nước, nên Josh nói vội:

"Cháu sẽ yêu nước Mỹ thôi. Chú cam đoan."

Rồi anh xốc thằng bé lên, ẵm nó trên tay và bước lên tàu. Arthur Kirkland đáng thương chỉ có thể nhìn quê hương mình lần cuối trong những nhạt nhòa của mưa và nước mắt.

* * *

Vậy thôi, mai post tiếp chap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 1: con gái người bán lụa**

* * *

_"Thôi nào Arthur, cháu nhìn cháu xem, thật là khốn khổ quá! Nỗi đau của cháu so với nỗi đau của người khác chẳng là gì đâu. Nếu đem so với một đứa bé nô lệ da đen, từ lúc sinh ra chưa hề biết đến cha mẹ mình là ai. Chỉ mới sáu tuổi, tức là nhỏ tuổi hơn cháu, đã phải bươn chảy làm hết công việc trong nhà chủ. Nó phải thức dậy từ tinh mơ để làm những công việc hạ tiện nhất. Nó ăn mẩu bánh mì vụn thừa trong bếp. Không bao giờ mơ tưởng đến kẹo gừng hay chocolate. Và đương nhiên buổi tối, nó chỉ có thể ngủ ở những nơi tối tăm, bụi bặm, bằng một chiếc giẻ rách, nó sử dụng làm chăn đắp cho những khi tối trời. Vậy mà ta vẫn thấy chúng chẳng bao giờ tỏ vẻ mình là kẻ bất hạnh nhất thế giới như cháu cả, Arthur"_

Nghe những lời nói đó, Arthur im lặng, và cậu quyết định sẽ không bao giờ thể hiện bất kỳ cảm xúc thảm hại nào của mình ra nữa.

* * *

Josh đưa Arthur về Mỹ, nơi chú ấy đang sinh sống cùng vợ và con trai. Chú ấy có một đồn điền rất rộng ở miền nam và nghe nói chú ấy rất giàu. Sau khi làm mọi thủ tục nuôi dưỡng Arthur, chú đã quyết định bán đi căn nhà cũ của cậu và nói rằng không muốn cậu phải nhớ lại những kỉ niệm đau buồn.

Sau hơn một tuần băng Đai Tây Dương, cuối cùng Arthur cũng đến được nước Mỹ. Thế nhưng cậu chẳng có tâm trạng nào để ngắm cảnh. Vì đôi mắt cậu vào buổi sáng lúc nào cũng sưng húp. Cậu nhân lúc Josh đã ngủ mà ngồi ôm gối khóc lặng lẽ trong hốc kẹt. Răng phải cắn môi để kiềm những tiếng nấc nghẹn. Và kết quả là cậu chẳng thể mở to mắt để nhìn rõ ràng, hoặc là ngủ gật vì quá mệt mỏi. Những cánh đồng lúa bạt ngàn màu vàng ươm không khiến cậu bé Anh Quốc mở lòng đón nhận. Cứ như thế cho đến lúc chiều tà, ánh mắt màu xanh lục bảo của cậu bắt đầu khép lại sau chuyến đi dài, thì Josh lay cậu dậy. Họ đã đến nơi.

Nhà của Josh là không phải là một lâu đài như ngôi nhà cũ của Arthur. Nhưng nó rất rộng rãi, khang trang và có cả đài phun nước. Đặc biệt có những luống hoa diên vĩ màu tía được trồng rất duyên dáng. Josh nắm tay Arthur dắt vào trong nhà. Một phụ nữ trẻ rất xinh đẹp mặc áo màu huyết dụ đã đứng chờ sẵn. Vừa thấy hai người bước vào, cô ta nhào tới ôm chầm lấy Josh và hôn như thể cô ta muốn nuốt luôn cả Josh. Arthur hoảng sợ lùi ra, cậu nép mình ở cái lọ Trung Hoa bày trong gian phòng khách nhìn hai người lớn đang quấn lấy nhau.

"Issa…gượm đã..cháu anh đang ở đây…", Josh nói yếu ớt, ánh mắt chú đảo khắp phòng tìm dáng người nhỏ bé của đứa cháu.

Cô gái tỏ vẻ thất vọng, nhưng rồi cũng buông Josh ra, phụng phịu nói.

"Joshhhuuuuaaaaa, đã hơn ba tuần kể từ khi anh sang Anh, đã ba tuần rồi đó!"

Cô nàng có giọng nói cao lanh lảnh giống như chim chích. Khi thấy tình nhân chẳng hề để ý đến lời mình nói thì cô ta mới để ý đến sự xuất hiện của cậu bé Arthur xinh xắn.

"Chào bà..", Arthur lí nhí nói khi đôi mắt màu xanh da trời của người đàn bà nhìn vào cậu. Bỗng Josh cười lớn:

"Arthur, cháu không cần phải gọi Issabella là bà, cô ấy chỉ là con gái của một lái buôn lụa nhỏ trong thị trấn này thôi. Không đáng để cháu phải gọi trịnh trọng như vậy đâu"

Lời nói của Josh khiến cho Issabella tức giận. Nhưng thay vì trút ánh mắt căm phẫn vào người tình phũ phàng, cô ta liếc đứa trẻ quý tộc đang run như cầy sấy. Quả thực, Issabella rất quyến rũ. Ánh mắt sắc như dao cạo của cô ta lộ một khí áp đảo rất lớn. Khiến cho Arthur giật mình bám lấy gấu áo của Josh để tìm sự hậu thuẫn.

"Vậy ra, người phụ nữ đang mang con của anh trong người không đáng giá bằng thằng nhóc đó?", Issabella hất cằm lên một cách khiêu khích.

"Con của tôi?", Josh hỏi lại cân nhắc.

"Phải, là con của anh"

"Cô đã mang thai rồi sao?", có một sự thiếu nhiệt tình trong lời nói của Josh.

"Được hơn một tháng rồi", Issabella nhận ra điều đó nên giọng cô còn rít cao hơn cả khi nãy nữa, "đừng nói là đứa cháu của người anh trai xa lắc xa lơ này lại quan trọng hơn con trai của anh nhé!"

"Có chắc là con của tôi không?", Josh hỏi lại, hoàn toàn lờ tịt câu hỏi tu từ của Issabella.

"Đương nhiên là con của anh! Người mà tôi đã ngủ cùng suốt một năm qua bất chấp gia đình ngăn cản thế nào…"

Tới đây thì Arthur quyết định nên tránh mặt, cậu không thích Issabella. Cô ta thật đáng sợ. Thực sự cậu cũng không thể hiểu hết cuộc cãi vả của hai người họ. Thế nên cậu quyết định tọt ra vườn hoa để chờ cho xong chuyện, Josh sẽ tìm cậu. Cũng có thể là sẽ bỏ mặc cậu vì giờ chú đã có con riêng. Sao cũng được, Arthur nghĩ thế và cào cát đất ở dưới chân lên như một thói quen.

Một lát sau, một bà hầu gái da đen tìm ra cậu đang ôm túi hành lý ngồi dưới gốc cây sồi trong vườn. Bà bảo sẽ dắt cậu đi xem phòng và cương quyết bảo rằng "Issabella chỉ là một con điếm vô học, đứa con mà cô ả sinh ra không bao giờ thay thế được vị trí của cậu Arthur trong lòng ông chủ". Arthur, vào độ tuổi đó, có thể biết rằng người ta đang cố an ủi cậu.

Tối hôm đó, sau khi được tắm rửa sạch sẽ, Arthur quyết định khám phá ngôi nhà. Cậu được một chị hầu tên là Madeline đi theo giới thiệu. Madeline tuy không đẹp bằng Issabella, nhưng nhìn chị rất hiền với mái tóc màu nâu hạt dẻ. Arthur nghĩ nếu Madeline là người sinh ra em họ của cậu thì cậu sẽ vui hơn nếu là Issabella. Tuy nhiên, chuyến thám hiểm trở nên chán ngấy khi Arthur hiểu rằng: trong ngôi nhà của một ông chủ đồn điền sẽ không bao giờ có thư viện.

Khoảng mười giờ tối, Arthur đang ở trong phòng riêng của cậu ấy và tự đọc truyện cổ tích cho mình thay vì là mẹ như lúc xưa. Thì Josh gõ cửa. Arthur mở cừa cho chú vào.

"Cháu đừng để tâm đến Isabella, chú không bao giờ yêu ai hơn cháu đâu, cho dù có là đứa con kia đi nữa", Josh bảo.

"Vâng, lúc chiều bà Chloe đã nói với cháu rồi"

Miệng Josh giãn ra thành một nụ cười thoải mái, chú hôn lên má của Arthur.

"Vậy là cháu đã biết hết tên của người hầu ở nhà. Arthur quả thực rất thông minh"

Vui mừng vì được khen, Arthur bèn hôn đáp lại lên má Josh.

"Vậy cô Isabella đó có còn ở đây không ạ?"

"Không, cô ấy đã về nhà rồi. Cháu không thích cô ấy phải không? Vì cháu không thích cô ấy nên chú đã đuổi cô ấy về nhà"

"Không….", Arthur hoảng hốt nói.

"Bé cưng, cháu nói không gì?", Josh hỏi một cách ngạc nhiên.

"Cô ấy..cô ấy rất xinh đẹp…tuy có hơi độc lời…nhưng nếu bảo cô ấy về nhà thì…cháu không muốn"

Josh phì cười và xoa đầu Arthur

"Bé cưng thật là tốt bụng, cháu hãy đi ngủ đi, đã lâu rồi cháu chưa ngủ đàng hoàng trên một cái gường đấy"

"Vâng ạ"

Nói rồi Josh bước ra và đóng cửa phòng lại. Arthur muốn nói là nhờ chú đọc truyện cổ tích cho mình. Nhưng bất giác cậu lại sợ ánh mắt nghiêm khắc của chú khi nói với cậu về đứa trẻ da đen.

"Không được tỏ ra yếu đuối", Arthur tự nhủ như thế và tắt đèn đi ngủ.

* * *

Hế hế, tự đọc lại sao thấy bi kịt wá à ;A;


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: hêm hiểu sao mà mỗi lần đọc lại là thấy thất vọng chịu hêm nổi T_T Mấy bạn có thấy diễn biến nhanh quá hêm? hic...nhớ để lại cmt cho mình nhận xét nha, chém nhiêu cũng được ;A;

Isabella xây dựng dựa trên một nhân vật mình bị ám ảnh rất nhiều, đó là Suzette Hargreaves (ai xem God Child chắc biết), nói chung là hình ảnh một thiếu nữ tóc gợn dài, mắt xanh lơ bồng bềnh như sóng, xinh đẹp, kiêu ngạo, yêu mãnh liệt và cũng hận sâu sắc đến mức mù quáng. Cô Isabella này nói chung xuất hiện tới đây thôi, buồn quá, hêm làm cho cô ấy ngầu hơn được, hic...

Btw, chap này tặng cho bạn Adar ~

* * *

**Chap 2: cánh bướm trắng trên nền trời xám**

Gần một năm sau, khi Arthur đã lên chín tuổi, đứa trẻ của Isabella ra đời trong một ngày mưa. Dù Josh không muốn, nhưng Arthur vẫn nằng nặc đi thăm con của chú. Cậu còn nhờ Madeline mua giúp cậu bó hoa hồng để tặng Issabella vì trông Josh chẳng có vẻ gì là hứng thú với chuyện này. Trên xe ngựa, Josh có hỏi Arthur.

"Sao cháu lại hào hứng vì con ta ra đời còn hơn cả ta vậy?"

"Là do chú thiếu hào hứng cần có của một người sắp phải làm cha thôi"

Josh bật cười

"Cháu nói đúng, ta vốn dĩ chẳng thích vợ con gì cả. Thật phiền phức. Thể nào cha mẹ của Isabella cũng sẽ bắt ép ta cưới cô nàng thôi"

"Sao chú không cưới cô ấy làm vợ ạ? Cô ấy rất xinh đẹp và còn là mẹ của con chú nữa"

"Ôi Arthur, cháu không hiểu đâu"

Josh kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện bằng cách lấy tay chà mạnh đầu Arthur làm chúng rối tung lên.

Họ bước xuống xe ngựa để nhìn thấy một cánh cổng màu đồng to lớn sừng sững. Gia nhân đã đứng đợi từ thuở nào để che dù cho hai người bước vào. Bên cạnh Josh, Arthur đang lẩm bẩm "…lái buôn lụa nhỏ ở thị trấn…nhà của Issabella còn lớn hơn nhà của của con hồi xưa nữa"

"Tư sản ở Mỹ thường rất giàu đấy Arthur ạ", Josh cũng thì thầm đủ để cậu nghe thấy.

Họ băng qua căn phòng khách sang trọng, nơi cha và mẹ của Issabella đang ngồi chờ. Họ ném cái nhìn nửa chán ghét nửa hi vọng cho Josh, và đương nhiên nhìn Arthur như một đứa thừa thãi cản trở.

"Con bé nhà tôi đang nghỉ ở trên lầu, cùng với con của ngài, thưa ngài Jones", mẹ của Issabella nói còn ông bố thì ngoảnh đầu đi chỗ khác.

"Là con trai hay con gái thế?", Josh hỏi cộc lốc.

"Con trai, rất khỏe mạnh, rất giống ngài. Nhưng tại sao ngài không tự đi xem nhỉ?", bà kiên nhẫn nói.

"Tôi trước giờ không có hứng thú với trẻ con lắm. Tốt nhất đến để biết như thế thôi. Tôi sẽ chuyển cho ông bà một khoảng tiền xứng đáng. Đứa trẻ tôi nuôi cũng được, nhưng ông bà không có quyền ý kiến với tôi về quyền thừa kế của nó"

Đến mức này thì cha của Issabella tức điên lên, mặt ông sưng sỉa.

"Nó là con của ngài đấy, ngài Joshua Jones. Ngài chán ghét Issabella và đối xử tồi tệ với nó cũng được, ôi con bé ngu ngốc, nhưng tôi cấm ngài đối xử với cháu ngoại của tôi như thế! Ngài đã là bố đó!"

Nhưng Josh vẫn bình thản đáp như thể ông bác kia đang nói chuyện với ai đấy chứ không phải chú.

"Vậy thì ông có thể giữ lại cháu ngoại của ông, tôi chẳng quan tâm đâu. Tôi đã có cậu Arthur Kirkland thông minh sáng láng đây làm người thừa kế rồi", Josh chỉ vào Arthur đang cúi gằm đầu xuống đất.

"Ngài…ngài…"

Bố Issabella giận tím mặt, tay ông cuộn lại thành nắm đấm và đang cố sức kiềm chế không thụi vào mặt Josh một cú. Có lẽ ông biết có làm thế cũng không ích gì. Nhưng chứng kiến sự vô tình của chú mình, bản thân Arthur cũng không thể yên lòng được. Cậu lên tiếng:

"Chú…cháu muốn em bé về ở với mình…cháu sẽ chơi cùng với em bé..Cả cô Issabella nữa"

Cha mẹ của Issabella đột nhiên nhìn Arthur với ánh mắt biết ơn. Josh nhíu mày nói:

"Cháu không cần thiết phải nói hộ họ đâu.."

"Không, cháu nói thật. Cháu rất mong gặp được em bé. Cháu còn mang cả hoa hồng tới chúc mừng nữa mà. Chú Josh…hãy đưa em bé về nhà mình nhé", Arthur kéo ống tay áo của Josh nhẹ, đôi mắt cũng cố tình nhỏ nước mắt để thêm phần thuyết phục.

"….Hừ…thôi được..", Josh chịu thua, lấy tay vuốt mái đầu đen nhanh của mình như thể phải đấu tranh nội tâm dữ dội lắm. Chú nắm tay Arthur và nói với cha mẹ Issabella, lúc này đang mừng rỡ.

"Arthur nói muốn đến thăm đứa bé, hãy dắt chúng tôi đi xem nó đi!"

Mẹ Issabella rối rít dẫn họ lên cầu thang dẫn tới một căn phòng có thắt nơ màu tím ở ngoài.

"Issabella, ngài Joshua Jones tới thăm con này", bà gõ cửa, nói khe khẽ.

Nhưng không ai trả lời.

"Issabella", bà lặp lại, giọng lớn hơn. Nhưng cũng không ai trả lời. Cửa đã khóa trong. Bà hoảng hốt đập cửa mạnh.

"Issabella, con đang làm gì trong phòng vậy? Mở cửa ra cho mẹ mau!"

"Có khi nào cô ấy đang ngủ không ạ?", Arthur hỏi.

"Không, tôi chắc là đã nói với nó ngài Jones sẽ đến đây. Nên không có chuyện nó ngủ được khi nghe tin này đâu", bà nói một cách khổ sở, tay vẫn dộng mạnh vào cửa.

"Rốt cuộc cô ta có tính mở cửa cho chúng tôi vào không?", Josh nói một cách mất kiên nhẫn. Nhưng khi giọng chú vừa cất lên thì ngay lập tức cánh cửa bật ra. Khiến cho mẹ của cô ta bị cửa đập vào mặt và té ngã ra đằng sau. Trông cô ta với bộ dạng tái mét, tóc tai xõa rũ rượi. Bộ váy lót màu trắng rộng thùng thình càng khiến cô nhìn gầy ốm hơn nữa. Issabella này chẳng giống Issabella mà Arthur từng thấy chút nào hết. Cô ta đắm đuối nhìn Josh, miệng mấp máy.

"Anh đã đến rồi..em chờ anh mãi…"

Josh có lẽ cũng hơi rợn người khi nhìn thấy Issabella, chú nói với giọng nhún nhường hơn hẳn.

"Tôi đến để đưa cô và con trai cô về nhà bên ấy. Cô mau thu dọn hành lý đi"

"Ôi thật sao?", Issabella thốt lên bằng một biểu cảm sung sướng tràn ngập. Arthur bỗng cảm thấy người phụ nữ này thật đáng thương. Dù chú Josh đối xử với cô thế nào cô vẫn hết mực yêu thương chú. Arthur muốn tặng hoa cho cô, nhưng có lẽ giờ cô chẳng để ý đến sự tồn tại của cậu rồi. Thế nên cậu lặng lẽ nép sang một bên và ngước nhìn trong phòng tìm kiếm nôi của em bé.

Mẹ của Issabella thở dài sau cú ngã, bà nhìn thấy Arthur đang bước gần tới cái nôi màu xanh đựng cháu bà ở trong. Mỉm cười trước ánh mắt thích thú của cậu, bà nói:

"Tên của nó là Alfred"

Arthur lặng nhìn đứa bé da còn đỏ hỏn được quấn trong chiếc khăn len. Mái tóc vàng sáng rực di truyền từ Josh và sống mũi cao kiêu hãnh rất giống Issabella.

"Cháu có thể ẵm Alfred được không ạ?", Arthur hồ hởi hỏi.

"Được chứ", mẹ Issabella nói, bà nhẹ nhàng nâng Alfred lên rồi đặt nó vào vòng tay của Arthur một cách chắc chắn nhất, "cháu nâng đầu nó lên như thế này đây"

"Đừng đụng tới con của ta, thằng nhóc kia!"

Issabella thét lên khi thấy Arthur ẵm con mình trong lòng. Cô ta buông Josh ra tức thì và tiến lại chỗ Arthur, trừng mắt nhìn cậu bé như một con báo cái. Tròng mắt cô ta long lên dữ tợn.

"Trước khi sinh, ta đã đi xem bói. Bà thầy đó bảo sớm muộn gì thì mày cũng phá tan hoang nhà của Josh, và cả đứa con này nữa. Ngươi là một thứ chất độc mà hễ ai dính lấy ngươi đều sẽ chết dần mòn, không bao giờ có được hạnh phúc"

"Cô im ngay đi! Cô không được quyền nói với Arthur như thế!", giọng Josh nạt ngang hăm dọa. Nhưng Issabella vẫn tiếp tục dồn Arthur vào góc tường. Cô ta chẳng hề để tâm đến đứa con đang nằm trong tay cậu bé mà dùng hết sức lực đôi tay siết cổ cậu.

"Ta cũng biết, lúc mày sinh ra, cha mày đã phải đánh đổi một đứa con khác. Rồi tới năm mày tám tuổi, một mình mày còn sống còn cả gia đình mày đều chết. Mày chính là đứa trẻ ác quỷ! Dùng vẻ dễ thương đó để đánh lừa người khác, đánh lừa cả Joshua!"

"Issabella, đừng làm càn nữa con", bà mẹ vừa nói bằng giọng bất lực khi cố gắng giằng con gái mình ra vừa nhìn Josh một cách đề phòng, "Cậu Jones, con bé nhà tôi vì đau thương quá nên sinh ra mất bình tĩnh, cậu phải thông cảm cho nó!"

Không để ý đến lời của bà, Josh đẩy mạnh vai Issabella, quăng cô vào vách tường thô bạo.

"Arthur, chạy qua đây với chú này!"

Cậu bé hoảng sợ phóng đi ngay lập tức, trên tay cậu là đứa bé cũng đang khóc vì những tiếng quát của người lớn.

"Anh luôn luôn bị nó làm mê muội đầu óc! Trước đây anh không hề lạnh nhạt với em như vậy. Từ khi có nó! Anh chẳng thèm quan tâm đến con ruột của anh!", tiếng Issabella thét lên căm phẫn.

"Cô nói đúng, cho dù cô có sinh thêm mười đứa nữa cho tôi thì không bao giờ cô và lũ con của cô bằng một góc của Arthur", Josh vừa nói vừa cười khanh khách như thể chuyện đó rất thú vị, "Arthur là người quan trọng nhất của tôi, không ai trên đời có thể thay thế được cậu bé!"

"Cậu Jones, xin cậu đừng nói nữa, con bé nhà tôi vốn đã loạn trí sẵn rồi!", người mẹ vừa nói vừa khóc. Lúc này ông bố và người hầu đã chạy lên.

"Chuyện gì thế! Cậu Jones, cậu nói gì làm con gái tôi kích động phải không?", ông bố không giấu diếm cái nhìn ghét bỏ Josh, "Chính cậu, chính cậu là người khiến con tôi lâm vào tình cảnh ngây ngây dại dại thế này!".

"Tôi không quan tâm đến con gái của ông. Nhưng ả ta vừa suýt giết chết người thừa kế của tôi đấy!"

"Chú Josh, cháu không sao cả", Arthur la lớn.

"Tôi không thể cưới con gái ông khi cô ta cứ chăm chăm làm hại cháu tôi được", Josh tiếp lời, mặt vẫn lạnh băng.

"Xin cậu đừng nói nữa", bà mẹ gần như khóc rống lên khi cố gắng ôm đứa con đang giãy giụa của mình lại. Có tận đến ba người hầu giúp bà, nhưng Issabella vùng vẫy quá mạnh. Bằng tất cả sức bình sinh của mình, người phụ nữ vừa mới lâm bồn xong đó, đẩy tất cả những người khác sang một bên. Cô hỏi một cách tuyệt vọng, giọng nói như nghẹn lại.

"Anh thực sự không còn cần đến em nữa?"

"Phải, từ rất lâu rồi là đằng khác"

Ngay lúc đó, Issabella rống lên thống thiết, cô chạy đến cửa sổ gần nhất và gieo mình xuống trong sự ngỡ ngàng của tất cả mọi người.

"Issabellaaaaaaaaa"

Tiếp theo đó là một loạt âm thanh hỗn tạp giằng xé nhau. Tiếng khóc, tiếng thét thất thanh, tiếng nức nở đột ngột xé nát không khí. Cậu bé không thể chịu nổi cảm giác như mình đã bức tử cô gái đó nên đã ôm đứa trẻ chạy đi. Vừa chạy cậu vừa khóc nức nở. Đứa bé trong vòng tay cậu cũng khóc. Cậu tìm thấy một cái bàn trong hốc ở một căn phòng cũ kỹ trong nhà và chui vào đó. Tự nhủ mình hãy quên đi những gì mình thấy, quên đi ánh mắt và những câu buộc tội của Issabella, quên đi cái cách mà cô tung mình ra khỏi cửa sổ. Trên màn trời xám xịt của ngày mưa hôm đó, Issabella giống như là đang bay.

Josh tìm thấy cậu không lâu sau đó, chú bảo cậu hãy quên đi những gì vừa thấy. Trên mặt chú rõ ràng là đã bị bố Issabella thụi cho một cú ngay mũi.

"Chúng ta về thôi, ở đây không đón chào mình đâu Arthur", chú nói như thể tất cả những chuyện xảy ra chỉ là một cuộc cãi vả của các bà bán hàng ngoài chợ.

"Cô..cô ấy thế nào rồi vậy chú?", cậu run rẩy hỏi.

"Chết rồi, không trăn trối được câu gì hết"

"Cô ấy chết là do cháu!", cậu nức nở, "em họ của cháu mồ côi là do cháu! Đứa bé này lớn lên sẽ không có mẹ. Và tất cả những lỗi lầm đều từ cháu cả!"

"Arthur!"

"Vâng..?"

Josh nói bằng giọng thì thầm, ánh sáng mù mờ của căn phòng hắt lên mặt chú một vẻ xanh xao đến kỳ lạ. Cùng với tiếng mưa rền rĩ, âm vực trầm đục của Josh vang đều đều và nguy hiểm như một lời nguyền.

"Nếu có một ai trên đời này đem lòng oán ghét cháu, ta thề sẽ giết chết tất cả bọn chúng. Ngay cả là đứa bé này"

Trong đầu óc ngây thơ thuở đó, Arthur đã lờ mờ hiểu được câu chuyện này.

* * *

**Mình yêu review, đọc xong hãy để lại 1 cái cho mình nha. Góp ý mang tính chất xây dựng là mình luôn hoan nghênh chào đón.**


End file.
